Confession
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: C-CLOWN yaoi fanfic! RomWoo (RomexMinwoo/T.K.) DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME!


**CONFESSION**

**Disclaimer:C-CLOWN belongs to God, their parents, and Yedang Ent.,**

**Pairing: RomWoo (RomexMinwoo/T.K.)**

**Warning: Yaoi, sho-ai, OOC, AU, typos**

**DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME!**

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Minwoo-ah! Nyatakanlah perasaanmu!"

"Nde, jangan bersikap pengecut seperti ini!"

"Aish... tolong jangan menggangguku hyung!" keluh Minwoo. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dengan tangannya. Sementara kedua orang di depannya, terus berbicara bergantian. "Menyatakan perasaan itu tidak semudah itu.."

"Memang tidak mudah, tetapi kau harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, nati kau akan menyesal!"

"Aku tahu, hyung! Tapi tetap saja..." kata Minwoo. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menenggelamkan (?) kepalanya di kedua tangannya. "Aku malu..."

**Krik**

"HAHAHAHA! Jadi kau tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu karena malu?! Hahahaha!" Namja berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di depan Minwoo tertawa keras. Sementara Minwoo menahan rasa malunya, namja berambut panjang cokelat muda berusaha menenangkan namja berambut hitam itu.

**PLAK**

"Akh! Appoyo!" namja berambut hitam itu mengelus kepalanya yang di pukul oleh namja berambut cokelat muda itu. "Kenapa ku memukulku, Hyunil?!"

Namja berambut cokelat muda itu-Hyunil-mendeath glare namja berambut hitam itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Minwoo memberi isyarat kepada namja berambut hitam itu.

"Mianhae, Minwoo-ah." Namja berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Minwoo menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Nde, gwaenchana Kangjun-hyung." Minwoo tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan Kangjun bahwa dia telah memaafkaannya. "Tapi kalian benar. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku hika tidak ingin menyesal... Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku besok..."

"Jinjja?!" Kangjun dan Hyunil berteriak di saat yang bersamaan, membuat Minwoo menutup telinganya. Lebih dari setengah murid di kantin menoleh ke arah mereka saat mendengar teriakan Kangjun dan Hyunil. Kangjun dan Hyunil membungkuk sambil mengucapkan kata 'Jeoseonghamnida', meminta maaf karena telah membuat kegaduhan.

"Jinjja?!" kali ini mereka memelankan suara mereka. "Kau akan menembaknya besok?"

"Nde..."

"Hwaiting, Minwoo-ah! Semoga kau bisa menyatakan poerasaanmu!"

"Gomawo, hyung."

.

.

.

.

Minwoo meneloh ke arah kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar loker. Ia menghela nafas lega. Ini memang masih pagi, wajar jika sekolah masih sepi. Ia mencari loker yang bertuliskan nama seseorang.

'Ah, itu dia.' pikirnya. Ia menemukan loker itu. Loker yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang disukainya.

Yu Barom.

'Semogo tidak dikunci!' Lucky, pintu loker itu tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Ia membuka loker itu lalu meletakkan sesuatu didalamnya. Sebuah surat. Bukan surat cinta seperti yang sering ditulis oleh perempuan dengan kertas berwarna pink. Itu hanya sebuah surat yang berisi permintaannya. Ia menutup loker itu lalu pergi ke kelas.

Mendekati bel masuk, sudah banyak murid yang datang ke sekolah termasuk, Barom. Ia dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju loker sambil bercanda. Saat membuka lokernya, ia mendapati sepucuk surat di dalam amplop putih.

"Ada apa? Surat dari para fangirlsmu yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya itu, hyung?" tanya salah satu temannya yang berambut ikal.

"Sepertinya tidak, biasanya amplop yang mereka gunakan berwarna pink atau colorful. Tidak pernah mereka memakai amplop putih polos seperti ini. Dan, fangirlsku itu tidak sebanyak itu, Jaejoon." terang Rome sambil membuka amplop itu. Amplop itu berisi sebuah surat singkat.

_**'Annyeong... Mungkin Barom-ssi tidak mengenalku, tapi aku Lee Minwoo. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tolong temui aku di pohon cemara di belakang sekolah saat pulang nanti pukul 3.20.**_

_**Lee Minwoo'**_

Barom tersenyum senang, membuat Jaejoon heran. "Hyung, gwaenchana?"

"A-ah, gwaenchana Jaejoon-ah." ucap Barom. Ia memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam tasnya. "Ayo pergi ke kelas."

.

.

.

.

Minwoo datang lebih cepat 10 menit siang itu. Saat bel pulang berbunyi, ia langsung membereskan peralatannya lalu lari ke pohon cemara di belakang sekolah. Melihat Barom belum datang, ia memutuskan untuk duduk sambil bersandar ke pohon cemara tersebut.

"Haahh... hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku..." gumam Hyunil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat pertama ia bertemu Barom. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya.

**Flashback**

Siang itu, Minwoo merasa malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk bersantai di pohon cemara di belakang sekolah. Ia duduk di bawah pohon cemara sambil bersandar ke batang kayu pohon tersebut.

**TRAK**

Ia seperti mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang patah. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber bunyi tersebut tetapi tidak ada. Ia pun kembali bersandar

**BRUGH**

**"Auch!"**

Minwoo dan sesorang mengeluh di saat yang bersamaan. Ia membuka matanya dan kaget. Seseorang menimpa tubuhnya. Orang itu menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Minwoo.

"Auch! Ternyata jatuh dari pohon itu sakit!" keluh orang itu. Begitu menyadari posisinya, orang itu segera bangkit dari tubuh Minwoo.

"Jeoseonghamnida karena telah menimpamu." ucap orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." ucap Minwoo sambil tersenyum. Ia membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk kembali.

"Gomawo~! Oh iya, aku lupa. Annyeong, Yu Barom imnida." ucap Barom sambil bersalaman dengan Minwoo.

"Lee Minwoo imnida." Minwoo merasa wajahnya memanas saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Barom. "Kalau boleh bertanya, kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari pohon?"

"Ah! Aku sedang membolos, lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidur di atas pohon. Aku memanjat terlalu tinggi, dan ternyata dahan di atas itu rapuh. Jadi, salah satu dahan itu patah, lalu aku jatuh dan menimpamu tadi." jelas Barom. Bibir Minwoo membentuk huruf 'O', tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Aish! Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat! Aku harus menemui Jaejoon. Aku pergi dulu, Minwoo-ssi. Annyeong~" ucap Barom lalu berlari ke gedung sekolah. Tetapi ia masih sempat meneriakkan sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Wajahmu manis juga!"

Minwoo merasa wajahnya bertambah panas.

"Aish! Kenapa wajahku memanas seperti ini?! Sadar, Lee Minwoo! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya!" ucap Minwoo sambil menampar kedua pipinya.

Sayangnya, hal itu terjadi. Ia menyukai Yu Barom.

**End of flashback**

"Minwoo-ssi!" Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Dilihatnya Barom yang berlari menuju dirinya. Barom lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minwoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Minwoo-ssi?" tanya Barom to-the-point.

"Err... I-itu.. Aku..." 'Shit! Kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini?!' pikir Minwoo. Ia pun menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, lalu kembali berbicara. "Aku menyukaimu.. Barom-ssi.."

"Dulu kau pernah jatuh menimpaku di sini, di bawah pohon cemara ini. Meskipun kau baru mengenalkan dirimu, tapi siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Anak populer di sekolah ini dengan jumlah fans yang tidak terhingga. Aku minta maaf, tapi dulu aku berpikir bahwa kau sama seperti anak populer yang lain, yang sombong dan sok berkuasa. Tapi saat kau meminta maaf dan mengenalkan dirimu padaku waktu itu, aku merasa kau berbeda dengan anak populer yang lain. Karena itu, aku merasa tertarik padamu dan aku pun menyukaimu." jelas Minwoo panjang lebar. Selama berbicara, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku minta maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bicara, atau aku membuatmu tersinggung."

"Hahh, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." ucap Barom sambil menghela nafas. Minwoo harus menahan agar tidak menangis saat itu juga saat mendengar ucapan itu. Ia sudah tahu, tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Yu Barom menerimanya. "Bagaimana mungkin perasaanku berbalas?"

"Eh?" Minwoo memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Aish.." Barom menggenggam tangan Minwoo dan menatap wajah Minwoo. "Aku menyukaimu, ah, aniya. Aku mencintaimu, Lee Minwoo. Saranghaeyo, I love you, wo ai ni, aishiteruyo."

Minwoo yakin bahwa sekarang wajahnya sudah begitu merah karena pernyataan Barom barusan.

"Setelah aku tidak sengaja menimpamu, aku merasa kau menarik. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang dirimu. Seperti tanggal lahirmu, alamatmu, dan lainnya. Well, bisa dibilang hampir seperti stalker. Tapi aku berpikir kau tidak menyukaiku karena, kulihat kau selalu dekat dengan seorang namja berambut panjang berwarna cokelat muda itu. Karena itu aku merasa bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, hingga membuatku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Minwoo memeluk Barom dengan erat, ia merasa begitu bahagia. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Barom juga menyukainya. Baginya, kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, karena itu ia merasa begitu bahagia. "Oh iya, namja berambut cokelat muda panjang itu sahabatku, tidak usah merasa cemburu. Lagipula, dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu."

"Nde, saranghaeyo Lee Minwoo." Barom mencium bibir Minwoo tiba-tiba, membuat Minwoo kaget. Tidak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Bibirmu manis." ucap Barom sambil menampilkan smirknya.

"Yah!" Minwoo menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Barom meraih kedua tangan Minwoo lalu menggenggamnya.

"Jangan tutpi wajah manismu itu, Minwoo-ah." ucap Barom. "Sekarang, ayo kita pulang."

"Nde!"

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

"Ah, masih ada." seorang namja berambut pirang tersenyum melihat sebuah pohon cemara yang berdiri tegak di taman belakang sebuah sekolah tua. Ia mengelus batng pohon tua itu, sambil memutar ulang kenangannya di sini dulu. "Rasanya baru kemarin Barom hyung jatuh menimpaku di sini, ternyata sudah lebih dari 5 tahun. Dan besok, aku akan melepas marga Lee dan margaku akan berganti menjadi Yu. Ternyata, waktu itu berlalu begitu cepat."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakan tempat ini, pohon ini, selamanya." ucap Minwoo. Ia menempelkan dahinya di batang pohon tersebut. "Di sini, aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Barom hyung, di sini aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Barom hyung, dan di sini Barom hyung menciumku dan itu merupakan first kissku."

"Tempat ini begitu penting bagiku, semoga tempat ini dan pohon ini akan terus ada sampai hari terakhir di dunia nanti."

**GREB**

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan ada di sini." bisik seseorang di telinga Minwoo, sambil memeluk pinggang Minwoo.

"B-Barom hyung!" Minwoo merasa wajahnya memerah saat merasakan lengan Barom yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencarimu, sudah kuduga kau akan berada di sini." ucap Barom lalu mencium pipi Minwoo. "Ternyata sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak aku menimpamu, ya?"

"Nde."

"Ayo pulang, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup. Besok hari yang penting untuk kita." ucap Barom. "Mungkin hari ini kau lebih baik tidur dengan orang tuamu, mengingat ini hari terakhir kau akan menggunakan marga Lee dan kau nanti akan tinggal bersamaku."

"Arraseo, hyung." Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil Barom dengan bergandengan tangan. Minwoo menggumamkan lagu, sementara Barom sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. "Hyung, kau memikirkan apa?"

"Our first night~" Barom menampilkan smirknya. Ia mencium pipi Minwoo lalu berlari ke mobil sebelum Minwoo meluapkan amarahnya.

**"HYUNG!"**

**FIN**

*lirikatas* ok, author gak tahu apaan yang ada di otak author pas nulis ini... author ngepublish ff ini, gara-gara, DI SINI GAK ADA FF C-CLOWN SAMA SEKALI! ;_; karena itu ayo ramaikan dengan ff C-CLOWN! \(^O^)/


End file.
